


Smuggle

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi's sneaky and clever. He's good at smuggling things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Smuggle

A partial list of the things Kakashi has smuggled to Guy from home (so far):

  * Fresh fruit and vegetables.
  * Cup ramen.
  * Instant curry.
  * Guy’s own legwarmers and scarves.
  * An extra pillow from home.
  * His dragon nunchucks.
  * Hand weights.
  * His homemade shampoo.
  * A stuffed turtle from childhood that Guy didn’t know Kakashi knew he still had.
  * His Icha Icha books, which Guy was bored and frustrated enough to actually read all the way through, much to Kakashi’s delight.



They fall asleep reading Icha Icha Violence together, with Kakashi squished against the bedside rail on top of the blankets. After many insistent pleas of “just one more chapter, he’s getting to the good part, I can’t miss this,” the medics have given up on kicking out the copy ninja for the night. Kakashi has made himself at comfortable home here— not at the hospital, but in Guy’s space.

Kakashi’s fingers play with Guy’s hair while Guy turns another page, wondering when exactly “the good part” will be.

“…If you’re going to smuggle things in and out of here, can’t you just steal me away from here, too?” Guy says softly, breaking the fragile silence.

Kakashi chuckles, because he recognizes the line – _steal me away from here, too_ —from the page they’re reading now.

“That a challenge?” Kakashi asks playfully.

“If it gets me out of this hospital, it sure is.” Guy doesn’t sound playful. He sounds tired and listless and desperate.

With sympathy, and perhaps something else, Kakashi tangles his hands in Guy’s hair, kisses his forehead softly. “Alright, princess. I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
